Quizas, Tal Vez
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Porque, Gray nunca sentira algo por Juvia, porque ella siempre lo a amado y lo seguira haciendo aunque su amor no sea correspondido


Hola, de nuevo su autor menos querido, ha vuelto a la escena, con este mini One-shot. Sin más les dejo el fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen al Mangaka Hiro Mashima

**Quizas, Tal Vez**

-No, molestes –Fue lo que dijo el chico de cabellos negros a la chica de cabellos azules

Estaba molesto, Erza lo había rechazado, luego de que el cobro valor para declarársele. Pero ella, que no tenia nada que ver y lo vio triste quiso reconfortarlo pero en vez de eso recibió esa seca respuesta, es que acaso el nunca se daría cuenta de que ella se moría por el, de que ella estaba muy enamorada de ese ser que aun no abría sus ojos y veía que tenia a una mujer hermosa que lo amaba y justo esta delante de el.

-Pe-pero Gray-sama, Juvia solo quería…

-¡¿No me escuchaste? No me molestes más

La chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, sentía que el corazón se le partía en miles de pedazos que ahora no se podrían recoger tan fácilmente. Se alejo de el, le dio tiempo para que se calmara.

.

.

_Quizas, Tal Vez la Hubiera comprendido_

_._

_._

-Eres un Idiota Gray, no debiste de gritarle así, ella solo quería ayudarte –le dijo Cana

-¿En que podría ella ayudarme? Solo me molesta –contesto el mago de hielo con enojo

Los días pasaron, ella no lo quería ver, no quería que de nuevo fuese una molestia para el.

####&&&&####

-Hoy es la repartición de regalos del día de San Valentín –dijo el maestro

El evento comenzó con muchos miembros del gremio dándose chocolates, regalos y demás. Pero estaba ella, por fin había cobrado valor, por fin le diría lo que en verdad sentía por el.

-G-Gray-sama –la chica se acercaba al muchacho con algo de inseguridad –Juvia, quería darle esto –le había extendido su obsequio

-Mira, no es que no me guste que me regalen pero ahora no estoy de humor –contesto Gray sin ponerle importancia al regalo

-P-pero aun así, Juvia quería decirle que lo am...

-Juvia, ya te dije no estoy de humor –dijo Cortante el mago hielo

La chica otra vez se retiraba en silencio, al salir del gremio camino hasta su hogar para que nadie la pudiese ver llorar.

.

.

_Quizas, Tal Vez la Hubiera escuchado_

_._

_._

####&&&&####

La noticia corrió por todo el gremio, una maga de Fairy Tail estaba en estado crítico luego de que fuese sola a una misión de rango S.

Inmediatamente, fueron al hospital en donde se encontraba la maga. Al entrar en la habitación en donde estaba, se percataron que era Juvia. Luego que muchos habían hablado con ella, le toco el turno a el.

-Gray-sama vino a verme –dijo Débilmente la maga

-Tonta, no debiste de ir tu sola

-Gray-sama Juvia se siente feliz de que este aquí

Gray quedo unos momentos en silencio y tomo la mano de la chica con las suyas.

-Gray-sama le tengo que decir algo

-No te esfuerces

-No Juvia debe de decirle que lo ama

Gray, otra vez se quedo en silencio, quería decirle que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero prefirió mantenerse callado a lastimarla mas.

-Juvia, entiende –la chica cerró sus ojos y más nunca los volvió a abrir, ella se había ido y nunca jamás regresaría.

.

.

_Quizas, Tal Vez la Hubiera Correspondido, aunque fuese una mentira_

_._

_._

Gray aun sostuvo la mano de la chica aunque ella ya se hubiera ido, no lloro, no sufrió su perdida, no se sintió culpable, pues ¿para que? Si el nunca sintió nada por ella. Simplemente cerró sus ojos y la dejo para marcharse y darle la trágica noticia a los demás.

Ya que el amor, se había equivocado y había cobrado una victima que era inocente pero a la vez culpable por amar a alguien que nunca la iba a aceptar.

**Fin**

¿Cuantos de nosotros ha estado enamorado?, ¿muchos verdad? Pues cuando estamos en ese estado vemos a la persona que "amamos" que es perfecta, que es la mejor del mundo pero cuando nos lastima nos sentimos mal y hasta cometemos imprudencias por ella, por eso cuando al final nos decidimos declararnos y esta no se no es comprendida pues sentimos que el mundo se nos viene encima.

Este fanfic fue planeado para el 14 de febrero pero por razones inesperadas lo tuve que publicar este día.


End file.
